This Cancer Education Grant is designed to supplement the usual cancer education offered in the medical school curriculum with a series of electives servicing 60-80 medical students per year. An expanded program of conferences, rounds, seminars and special exercises run by faculty members; teaching associates will be offered to 440 3rd and 4th year students, 450 house staff and community physicians in 36 outlying hospitals in Brooklyn. Special programs in Epidemiology of Cancer have been described in a special effort designed to bring epidemiology, carcinogenesis and data relative to nutrition in cancer development and treatment to the attention of our students and housestaff. A new evaluation program is described to test the effectiveness of our student oncology teaching programs.